Breathe
by Stella Celeste Taylor
Summary: A song-fic from the song "Breathe" by taylor swift. rated t because i don't know how this could be taken.  You'll have to read this to know who it's about!


**Stupid, I know. Just describes how **_**I **_**feel, so I thought they might feel the same way sometime. I'm not going to use all the lyrics so it fits. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Song belongs to Taylor Swift. Some characters may be OOC.**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away, _

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _

_People are people, _

_And sometimes we change our minds. _

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

I had really screwed up this time. Usually my screw ups were fixable, but not this time. I had made a mistake that was permanent. Something to last a lifetime. Finally. It was what I had wanted, wasn't it? The tears poured down my face, as I listened the song in my mind.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, _

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. _

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

Only one who could come close to fixing it was the Nico diAngelo. So now you know. I made a serious mistake. One that deals in death. I saw his face again. Smiling, as he looked up at her for the last time. Not knowing it was her fault. Not knowing what I had done.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

I knew it wasn't easy to admit what I had done. I had to tell someone. I couldn't breathe without him. I had to though. I knew he wouldn't want her to die because of what happened. He was the only thing I knew as well as myself. He wasn't there to save her this time.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. _

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _

_But people are people, _

_And sometimes it doesn't work out, _

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. _

I never wanted you to get hurt. Every time something happened, I tried to protect you. I'm only human, and this time I made a mistake. But what a terrible one. Couldn't it have been some other time. Nothing I say is going to save me from the pain. Yet I try.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

My awful decision wasn't easy. But it was mine. Now there was no one to save me. He was gone. I couldn't live without him. But I would. I have to.

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know this ain't easy, _

_Easy for me. _

It was a little past two a.m. I had just lost my friend, and the love of my life. Hope you, reader, know its not an easy thing to go through. Knowing that _your_ bad decision killed your best friend. Hope Hades knows this isn't easy for me.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_Ohhh _

_I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm) _

_Sorry_

There's no such thing as a painless death, at least not for others. You're not here to save me this time. I can't breathe without you, but I have to. I'm sorry for what I did. I'd do anything to take it back. I turn to Nico and ask what he can do, tears running down my face, making tracks of wet in the dirt.

"Wh- what can y- you d- do to help?" I manage to get out.

" I can try to bring his soul back. It oughtn't have reached Charon yet. I'm so sorry."

"Please try. It's my only hope. I need him."

"I'll try. I think he's only _mostly _dead. **(A/N- get the Princess Bride reference?)**."

"Try Nico. I need him."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." With this, he put his arm around my shoulders for a quick hug, and then sat on the ground, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. I had hope.

**Suckish? What did you think? This is the only chapter, but please comment. Who do you think the characters are? Could be anyone, but I think it's Annabeth. **

**Stella**


End file.
